Alone
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: Alone was what he was and lonely was how he felt. She was gone now. The one thing that gave his life meaning was gone. She had been taken from him. (Presenting the new and improved "Alone"!)
1. First Comes Love

Hey, everyone! Sorry, I keep making changes to this story! Anyway, the original "Alone" was too fast, way too OOC, and just overall not as good as I wanted it to be. I redid it and was going to leave it as a oneshot, but thanks to BlueFluffyDragon, I have decided to continue the story. So this will now have two more chapters and I have added a little bit more to this chapter. So get ready for the (new) new and improved "Alone"!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

* * *

Alone was what he was and lonely was how he felt. She was gone now. The one thing that gave his life meaning was gone. She had been taken from him.

"Alyss." Cheshire said as he wandered around the mansion that was his dimension. He whispered her name over and over. He was losing his mind. "Where are you, nya?"

He knew that she was gone. He knew it in the bottom of his heart, but he didn't want to admit it. Alyss had been his whole world, his one friend, and his one love. Now, he was all alone.

"Alyss, Cheshire needs you to come home." Home, yes that is what this place was. Somehow, the dimension had come back together after Alyss had died. Died? No, she had been killed. She had been killed by that evil, demented spirit known as the Will of the Abyss. The Will had taken over her body then ate away her soul until the Alyss that he loved was no more.

"Alyss, you can come back now. Everything is alright." He said as he wondered up the stairs. Sure, everything was alright…for everyone else. After getting rid of the Will of the Abyss, order had been restored. The Baskervilles and Pandora reconciled. The illegal chains no longer invaded. The 5 houses were peaceful again. Sure, all of that was good, but it didn't mean anything to Cheshire. Alyss was the only thing he cared about.

He kept wondering around the house. It was almost as if he expected to find Alyss somewhere in it. He had wondered it many of times because he didn't like to go outside. It wasn't worth it if Alyss wasn't there. He didn't want to go out alone.

He walked into the tea room. It was a room Alyss had set aside for when they had tea parties at Cheshire's. He walked around and picked up a cookie. It broke from his giant claws. Alyss used to feed him the cookies. He always liked when she did because she would get really close to him. He could smell the scent of the sugar cookie mixed with the scent of roses and blood that covered Alyss.

He then went over to the tea. He hated that drink, but for some reason, Alyss really liked it. He couldn't count all the times he had spilled it on her, even after he got his eye. His hands were really big and clumsy.

He looked at his hands and remembered when Alyss would hold them. She would hold them and they would dance. They would spin around and around, dancing without any cares. He missed those moments. He couldn't dance alone, though.

"Come back and we'll dance again, Alyss!" He yelled happily. "We can dance all you want."

No answer. Just the distant echo of his scream. He sighed and then walked back downstairs. He trudged over to the mirror. He looked terrible. He had hardly slept since Alyss disappeared. He hardly ate or went outside or saw anyone. He looked like a walking corpse.

He brushed his hair back and looked at the black hole that was his eye. When he saw it he thought of the Abyss, of the Will, of Alyss, and of the darkness that consumed her when she died. He then thought of how he couldn't save her. Her lone knight couldn't even save her! He was to protect her at all cost! He was her lone knight!

He punched the mirror until it shattered. He hand started to bleed. He watched as it rushed out of his hand and he screamed. It hurt but that wasn't why he was screaming. He was screaming because in the blood he could see the Will of the Abyss laughing at him.

He grabbed a piece of the mirror and thought of ending it. Ending all the loneliness he was feeling. All it would take is a quick slice and this pain would all go away. Life didn't matter to him if Alyss wasn't here. He lifted the glass up but then the doorbell rang.

He didn't want to answer, but it wouldn't stop ringing. He threw the glass down and he ran over to the door. He threw it open and yelled, "What, nya?!"

"Cheshire." A sweet, melodious voice said.

He froze when he saw her. It was like something out of a dream. She was right here in front of him. He reached out to touch her.

She smiled and grabbed his cut hand. She licked the blood from his wound. "Are you alright, Cheshire?" She asked.

He couldn't say anything. It was still sinking in that she was here. She moved his hand to her face. He felt her soft skin and he knew she was really here. He watched as his blood ran down her cheek onto the blue rose that wrapped around her neck and onto her pure white dress.

She grabbed his other hand and he ran it through her long, paper white hair. "Are you going to say something, Cheshire?"

He didn't want to say her name though because in a moment, she might be gone. She leaned up close to him and whispered, "Don't worry. I'm here to stay. I promise."

He smelled the rose and blood smell, the one he knew so well. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. His cheek felt warm after her lips left it. She had to be real.

"Alyss." He said. "Alyss! Alyss! You're back!" He yelled as he embraced her in a hug. She was back. He wasn't alone anymore.

She hugged him back. "It's so good to see you again Cheshire. I was so alone." She said.

He smiled. "We'll never be alone anymore."

Alyss let him go. "May I come in?" She asked.

"Of course!" Cheshire yelled. He grabbed her hand and lead her inside. She looked around with wonder.

She walked around and ran her hand over the furniture. "I've missed this place." She turned back and smiled at him. "I've missed you too."

He smiled again, something he hadn't done in a long time. He watched her walk up the stairs and he followed. He had so much to ask her, but for now, he was just so glad that she was here.

She walked over to the tea room and breathed in the sweet scent. "Have a seat, Cheshire." Alyss commanded as she went to make a cup of tea. Cheshire sat down and watched as Alyss poured her tea. It was just like old times. She sat down across from him.

"I can tell that you're wondering how I got back." She said between sips of her tea.

Cheshire was taken aback by the statement, but he nodded. "Cheshire thought you had died."

"I did too." She stated. "When the Will got separated from my body, I was blasted to another dimension." She took a sip of her tea. "It was so beautiful there, Cheshire." He saw a tear in her eye. "I saw my mother there. My sister was there and Jack and that Oz boy and the red eyed man. I was living a normal life, and I just didn't want to leave."

"Oh." It was all Cheshire could think to say. He felt a twinge of pain when he heard those words. Why wasn't he in this perfect world of hers?

"Then I realized that something was missing. Something that had been with me for as long as I can remember."

"What's that, nya?" Cheshire asked.

She stared at him and said, "You."

Cheshire looked at her, shocked.

"I thought I was happy, but actually, I was even more alone. You weren't there to protect me. You weren't there to make me smile. You weren't there to love me." Alyss put her tea down. "I had to come back and find you. I wanted to be with you here so I wondered through the dimensions until I found yours." She explained.

He took every word in and then Cheshire jumped up and hugged her. "Alyss. Cheshire missed you! Cheshire needs you here. Cheshire don't want to live without you because Cheshire...Cheshire loves you!" He proclaimed as he pulled her closer.

Alyss smiled and cried and then grabbed his giant, clumsy hands and yelled, "I love you too, Cheshire!" Cheshire then spun them around, and they danced like old times. Cheshire felt happy. Alyss was back and he wasn't alone.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Then Comes Marriage

Hey, everyone! Here is the next chapter of the new Alone. Enjoy!

* * *

Cheshire took a deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves. His clumsy, giant hands tried to adjust the bow tie he was wearing. It felt so tight on his neck, but again that was probably from the nerves. He ended up ripping the red piece of fabric right off. He watched in horror as it hit the floor in pieces.

A giggle came from over by the doorway. "Is everything alright?" A soft voice chimed. Cheshire looked up to see Alyss leaned against the doorway. Her dress hugged her torso and fanned out at her knees creating the illusion of a mermaid tail. It was as white as a dove and a blue rose was pinned to the black sash that was wrapped around her midsection. Her signature blue rose choker adorned her neck.

Cheshire gasped and quickly turned away from her. "Cheshire's not supposed to see you yet!" He yelled franticly. Alyss laughed again and walked over to him. She spun him around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's just a silly myth." She said. "I think its good luck to see the bride on the wedding day. It means that she doesn't have cold feet." She planted a kiss on his cheek and he smiled.

"Cheshire guesses that makes sense." He replied. "You look very pretty, Alyss."

A faint blush appeared on her face. "Thank you, Cheshire." She then unwrapped her arms from his neck and pick up the broken bow tie. "Was this not working for you?" She asked as she held it in front of him.

"Cheshire was trying to loosen it, but-" He looked down at his claws. She walked over to the dresser and picked up his collar with the little golden bell attached to it. It jingled as she walked it over to him and slowly tied it around his neck.

"I think that this is better anyway." She stated happily. "Now, come on. It's time to get started." She gave him another quick kiss on the cheek and then ran out the door. Cheshire touched his cheek and smiled. It was hard to believe that they were getting married today.

It had been two years since she had come back to him. They hadn't spent a moment apart, and one night, after a dance, it happened.

"_That was wonderful, Cheshire!" Alyss said as she went and sat down. "You've gotten a lot better at dancing over the years." She laughed and he couldn't help but smile when he heard it. _

_He watched her violet eyes sparkle and her lips turn upwards into a smile. He watched a glow surround her as she laughed. He watched a calm, soft presence fall over her as she took a sip of that awful tea she liked. He watched as she watched him with a loving look and he realized that he wanted to see that look for the rest of his life. _

"_Cheshire's going to love you forever, Alyss." He said with a serious tone in his voice. "Forever, Cheshire promises."_

_Alyss was taken aback by the tone, but she just laughed. "I know that, Cheshire. I love you too." _

_He then got down and put her small, delicate hand in his giant, monster one. He didn't have a ring and his giant claws would have never been able to hold one so he placed a doll's eye on her ring finger. He had picked it out a while ago, but now the moment felt right to give it to her._

_Alyss gasped and started to stutter as her eyes filled with tears. "Wh-what is going on?" She asked him. "What's happening Cheshire?" _

"_Will you marry Cheshire, Alyss?" He asked. _

_It took her a moment to say anything, but his heart almost leaped out of his chest when he heard her next word. "Yes." Alyss answered. "Yes!" She threw her arms around him and he hugged her tightly. _

He felt joy flood over him as he thought about the memory. He walked out the door and over to the top of the staircase. He straightened his suit and listened as the music began to float from the record player. His heart was thumping like a rabbit as he watched her ascend the stairs. The bottom of her dress lightly scraped the stairs and her bare feet made a faint noise. Her white hair floated around her, framing her beautiful face.

As she took her place beside him, he turned to face her. She was holding a bouquet of white roses with the tips dipped in blue. He was in a black tuxedo with a red shirt and vest. White and black, red and blue. They looked like polar opposites.

They didn't have an officiant, or witnesses, or loved ones there. It was just them reading their vows and expressing the thoughts of feelings that had been developing for years.

"…And I promise to always be your lone knight." Cheshire said as he ended his vows.

Alyss had tears streaming down her face. She then said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Cheshire grabbed her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. They stood there embracing each other as the music ended.

Cheshire let her go and grabbed her hand. He led her to the tea room where he had a giant cake, an assortment of cookies and biscuits, and tea set out. They cut the cake, shoved a piece in each other face, and then sat down to eat. After eating, Cheshire took Alyss and lead her to the dance floor. They held onto each other and swayed as a slow melody played. After the song ended, Cheshire spun her back into his arms. He kissed her again and she smiled. "What was that for?" She asked as she stared into his eye.

"Nothing. Cheshire just loves Alyss." He answered as he kissed her again.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Then Comes Baby In A Baby Carriage

Hey, everyone! This is the final chapter of Alone. Enjoy!

* * *

Cheshire looked down at the small figure wrapped in a blanket he was holding in his arms. It looked like an ant compared to his giant hand, and he was scared that he was going to crush the tiny creature. It was asleep, but suddenly it let out a little cry, and he turned to face Alyss. She was sitting on the bed resting.

"Alyss, what does Cheshire do, nya?" He asked nervously. He was unsure of how to stop the crying.

Alyss let out a soft laugh. "Just hold her closer and rock her like this." Alyss said as she demonstrated how to. "You can sing to her too. Babies like it when you sing them a lullaby."

Cheshire did as Alyss told him and the little baby girl stopped crying. He felt a wave of joy flood over him, and he beamed a smile at Alyss. She smiled back and patted the empty place beside her on their bed. Cheshire walked over and sat down beside her. Alyss reached over and touched the baby girl's face.

"Our little baby is so precious." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Cheshire grabbed her hand, intertwined it with his free hand, and kissed the side of her forehead. Four years had passed since their wedding. He was so happy that day knowing that Alyss loved him and was going to be with him forever. He didn't think that life could get any better until the night she told him she was pregnant.

"_Cheshire. Come here." Alyss called from their tea room. Cheshire took one last look in the mirror before he went to see Alyss. His black hair still covered the hole that used to be his right eye while his red one stared brightly back at him in the mirror. He now wore a long red shirt with his usual cape and bells. He wore short black gloves now instead of the long black ones he used to wear. He adjusted the bell around his neck and then walked up the stairs and entered the room. _

_He found Alyss sitting at the small white table with a small cup of tea in her hand. Her cotton-colored hair had been cut, and it now feel to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her bangs still framed her pale face and her big violet eyes. She had replaced her typical white dress for a long white dress with blue trim around the sleeves, neck, and bottom of the dress. It hung around her shoulders. Her blue rose choker still adorned her neck. She motioned for Cheshire to sit by here. _

_He walked over to the table and sat in the chair beside her. Alyss put down her cup of tea and took a deep breath. "Cheshire, I need to tell you something." She said nervously. _

"_Are you okay, Alyss, nya?" Cheshire asked as he grabbed her hand. _

"_I'm fine, Cheshire." She said as she placed her other hand on top of his. "Um, it's just…" She took another deep breath. "It's just that…" _

"_What is it, nya?" Cheshire questioned. He was beginning to be worried. Alyss hardly ever got this nervous. It must be something really important._

"_Cheshire, I'm pregnant." Alyss stated. She looked at him, waiting for him to say something. _

_Cheshire froze for a minute and tried to take it all in. Alyss was pregnant with their baby…theirs. Cheshire grabbed her and hugged her. "This is great!" He exclaimed._

_Alyss hugged him back and started crying happily. "We're going to be parents, Cheshire." She said. _

"_We're going to be parents." Cheshire repeated as he teared up too. They held each other for a little longer. He then let go of Alyss and smiled at her. She smiled back as they wiped each other's eyes._

_He put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her close for a kiss. They were going to be parents, and he felt like his heart was about to burst from the joy._

Alyss laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you Cheshire and I love our little baby." She said.

Cheshire smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Cheshire loves you all too." He said. As he looked at her and then at their baby and then back at her, he knew he would never be alone.

* * *

The end. Thanks for reading!


End file.
